<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vision by Mario_della_Sapienze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828451">The Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario_della_Sapienze/pseuds/Mario_della_Sapienze'>Mario_della_Sapienze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Crying, Determined Doll (Bloodborne), F/F, Fear, Female Hunter (Bloodborne) - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, i need a beta reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario_della_Sapienze/pseuds/Mario_della_Sapienze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The doll sees an odd vision while saying her prayers for the dear hunter, and this omen frightens her. She leaves the Hunter's Dream for a while and comes after the hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Hunter/Plain Doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written this work in russian at first, but then i've decided to translate it into english because of wider audience. My grammar skills and lexis are poor, to but i've tried my best and i hope you'll like it, though ._. I need an english-speaking beta reader, so, guys, please, help me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"O Flora, of the moon, of the dream. O little ones, O fleeting will of the ancients... Let the hunter be safe, let her find comfort. And let this dream, her captor... foretell a pleasant awakening... be, one day, a fond, distant memory...<br/>
The Plain Doll prayed quietly, her eyes closed, hands clasped together. She often asks The Great Ones to have mercy upon the hunter, to keep her safe. Every time the young darkhaired woman with axe in her hands leaves the Hunter's Dream, the Doll says her prayers to all The Great Ones she knows. She's used to look after all hunters, who got into the Dream. She helps all of them, surrounding them by care and genuine love. Males and females, old and young, yharnamites and outsiders – it doesn't matter for her, who these hunters are.<br/>
Suddenly the doll opened her eyes, not even finishing her prayer. A blurred vision still hangs before her. Her chest tightened as she felt a growing anxiety. The hunter had gone, and this thought hammered in the doll's mind. She knew something terrible happened to the hunter.<br/>
The doll sensed she must do anything right now.<br/>
She stood up and rushed to the garden of white flowers and light green bushes, where Gehrman slept restlessly, gripping armrests of his wheelchair.<br/>
"Gehrman", called she, tugging at his hand, "Please, wake up".<br/>
"What's happened, dear?", asked the hunter, tilting his head and rubbing his eyes.<br/>
"The hunter is in danger, I feel it. I'd like you to free me from this Dream for a while".<br/>
"Don't worry about her. Even if she dies, she will revive again. The Dream won't let her go", he sighed and fixed his hat.<br/>
"Please, let me help her. I know something awful happened to her. Something so eldritch, that even her death and revival wouldn't help", the doll sat on her knees and took Gehrman's wrinkled hand in her own, "I suppose I still can save her".<br/>
"But what if you'll get hurt?", the hunter frowned.<br/>
"It's impossible. I am just a doll made of wood".<br/>
"Well, you can go if you want to", the hunter waved his hand as the doll smiled at him, "But you should take a weapon and put on more comfortable clothes. Just in case".<br/>
"Thank you so much, Gehrman", said the doll as she got on her legs and hurried to the workshop.<br/>
She opened a large dower chest, digging through it. The hunter won't be offended if the doll borrows a few things. Besides, she would return it on its place. The doll chose a Byrgenwerth uniform without cape. The hunter is taller and broader than her. It was hard to find clothes amoung all these heavy leather grabs and armor that would fit the doll. However, the uniform suited her, but looked a bit baggy. As for weapon, the doll chose a threaded cane. It was lightweight enough for her and the hunter doesn't use it very often. The darkhaired woman prefers heavier types of weapon.<br/>
The doll remembered the hunter headed to the Research hall. She feared the young woman with axe could go really far or return to a place she had been earlier. But there was no time for doubts and slowdowns. The doll hoped she would find her before the moment something terrible occured. So, the doll disappered in front of a stone leaded to the Nightmare.<br/>
There was a certain hunter, standing next to a latern. His weapon looked kind of unusual. It reminded a bow, but with a blade-sharp edges.<br/>
"Exuse me", the doll's voice echoed in well-like room, "Have you seen a tall young woman with hunter's axe there?"<br/>
"I have", the hunter turned to the doll and glimpsed from under his hood, "She wears a grey coat and black leather tricorn hat, right? I can't describe her properly, but I remember her black hair and yellow, sharp eyes".<br/>
"Yes, seems like you have seen her", the doll nodded and stepped toward the hunter, "Could you tell me, where she has gone?"<br/>
"The last time I saw her she was heading to the balcony" the hunter pointed to direction of one. "Do you see this small door? The balcony is behind it".<br/>
"Thank you kindly", said the doll, gripping on the cane and leaving the hunter to his own thoughts. He was sure he have heard this voice before, but he didn't remember where.</p><p>***</p><p>A bloody haze covered her eyes like a blindfold. She didn't see, who she had hit. Her throat vibrated as a beastly roar broke out. Her hands seized a soft, warm flesh. A few blinks made her vision clearer, but it didn't help much: she saw her own hands with sharp claws and a small patches of fur clenched around a patient's neck. An unknown feeling boiled in her chest, rising higher. She wanted to scream as loud as she only could, untill her vocal cords ached. She raised a patient's unconscious body above her head and threw it in a crowd. Her legs weakened, and she leant against a colomn, slowly lowering herself to the ground. She couldn't control herself, she didn't remember her name, age or even a town where she had grown up. The weird feeling became more intense, rising to her throat, making breath difficult. She was unable to move for some obscure reason. She tried to roll to a side or stand up to run away, but all her efforts were failed.<br/>
She tilted her head as something touched her shoulder. She saw through a dark fog pretty female face framed by blonde hair. Her body shook as a pair of cold hands held her by shoulders and tugged her upwards, forcing her to stand up. She didn't feel her legs at all, like they weren't the part of her body. She couldn't comprehend, how she followed a blurred fair spot, flickering before her, if she hadn't been able to move by herself a few moments ago. A ringing sound of shattering glass was awfully painful for her, and she was desperate to cover her ears with her hands. She was dragged somewhere and then she felt like she was floating, but it didn't last for long. As her body hit a cold stone floor, her head ached and hummed in pain.<br/>
"Look at me", she heard and opened her eyes.<br/>
Her sight was still turbid and she couldn't see clear, who knelt in front of her. But she sensed a cold palm, gently stroking her cheek. This voice, this touch... It reminded her something distant, pleasant and still perceivable. She shut her eyes and beheld a vivid memory from the back of her eyelids: a blonde woman holds her hand, smiling at her. A suffocating feeling tightened around her throat as she tried to breathe deeper, inhaling air in her lungs feverishly.<br/>
"It's okay, good hunter, I'm here for you", blonde woman whispered into her ear, holding her tenderly.<br/>
A thick steam of memories flowed in her mind: a dimly lit clinic, little skinny creatures, handing her an axe, eldritch beasts, a haggard old man in a wheelchair, a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes, pale as if they were made of glass. Then she heard a voice of an old woman uttered from the very depth of her mind: "Without fear in our hearts we're no different from the beasts themselves".<br/>
"Fear...", said she, and her own voice seemed too low and hoarse.<br/>
"Are you afraid?", the woman withdrew to look into her light brown eyes, glowing with moist, and pulled down a cloth, which hid a lower half of her face, "Don't worry, it's okay. Even the bravest hunters may be afraid. Lots of people lose their humanity and spew their souls in beast's embrace because of fear".<br/>
The doll feared the Research hall, too. An almost vanished, but still alive memory clung to her mind, gnawing at it. She felt guilt while she had been being here. Like it was she, who made all these patients suffer, immersing her hands in their blood. Their muffled pleas echoed in her smeared memory.<br/>
Strong hands enveloped her as the darkhaired woman snuggled up to her wooden torso, shivering. A knot, that squeezed the hunter's throat incredibly tight, finally bursted and she sobbed, nestling her head in croock of the doll's neck. Big palms petted her sides as the hunter's body shook in cries. The doll brushed her back in return, cradling her like she was a child. The hunter bit her lower lip so hard so the thin skin broke, bleeding, as she tried to be quiet. But wasn't enough to stop crying, and she sank her teeth into her fingers. The darkhaired woman noticed her hands looked like as they always did: there were no claws and fur, and their size was normal. The doll removed her hand with reddened teeth marks from her mouth and kissed her cheek chastely.<br/>
"There is no need to hurt yourself, trying to stifle sobs. Nobody hears you anyway", cuddling the hunter again, the doll kept caressing her broad and strong back.<br/>
The hunter calmed down a few minutes later. Traces of tears dried, tingling her skin. The doll hummed a lullaby into her ear softly, stroking black dusty locks of her hair and leaving mild kisses on her skin. All hunters, captivated by the Dream, were dear to the doll, but she couldn't understand, why she came after this one. She left Gehrman alone and headed to the Nightmare, ready to face any troubles and dangers. The half-beast hunter could smash her with a few strikes, but the doll was determined to save her.<br/>
"Tell me, good hunter, would you like to return to the Dream?", asked the doll, squinted at her.<br/>
"Of course. My axe broke down in the middle of battle. I need to take another weapon or make a new axe", The hunted released the doll from her loosened embrace.<br/>
"Let's go", the doll got on her legs and helped the darkhaired woman to stand up.<br/>
The hunter went towards a hole in the floor of a gallery. She was about to jump down, but then she turned to the doll and picked her up in bridal style.<br/>
"Hold on my neck tight. I don't want to harm you", muttered the hunter, adjusting a wooden body in her arms.<br/>
As cold hands clutched behind her scruff, the darkhaired woman sprang down, successfully landing on one of hospital beds beneath the gallery. She stepped aside and put the doll on the floor.<br/>
"Thank you, good hunter", her lips curled in genuine smile as she touched the human's palm.<br/>
"It's me who should tell thanks", the hunter spoke quietly, lacing her fingers with the doll's ones, "I would turn into beast, but you saved me. I haven't known you could be gone from the Dream. I felt so weak when my axe fell to pieces. Surrounded by a crowd of mad patients, I was unpermissibly vulnerable. And then something clicked in my head. My personality dissolved in inhuman rage".<br/>
"I'm glad I came just in time", the doll squeezed the hunter's hand tenderly, "I haven't had a thought about leaving the Hunter's Dream earlier. But when an odd vision appeared to me, I knew I must find you immediately".<br/>
"Seems like I have a little time to put an end to the Nightmare and free its prisoners", the darkhaired woman smirked.<br/>
"You won't lose your humanity as soon as you consider. I believe you will make the right choice".<br/>
***<br/>
... "And The Great One's wrath do not afflict her. My love will be her humanity, my tears will embolden her sickly spirit. And her clear mind will not be possessed by curses, as her hallowed blood will be a rescue for us".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :з<br/>Please, tell me about mistakes, i'll correct them *i'm sure, there are lots of ones*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>